zootopias_wildehopps_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
A Wonderful Birthday
A Wonderful Birthday is a Wilde Times in Zootopia canon story by PrinceBalto. Premise It is April 18th, and that means only one thing: it is Nick Wilde's birthday. Now that he has Judy as his side in marriage, he is more than happy about all of it. This is in Nick's POV. Story I wake up on the morning in my apartment. It is April eighteenth and that means only one thing: it is my birthday. I am twenty-nine years old today. Today, twenty-nine years ago, my mom, Marian, the most beautiful vixen in all of Zootopia, or, better yet, in the entire Kingdom of Terra, brought me into the world. I would be seeing her and my dad today. I look over at the pillow next to me. The sight I see is wondrous. My gorgeous new wife, Judy Wilde, the beauty of Bunnyburrow, the best dancer in town, my lovely honey bunny. She wakes up too and looks into my eyes, then kisses me sweetly. "Good morning, sparky," she said, holding me close. I smile. She called me "sparky" because, she said, of the "spark" that I got in my eyes anytime I was romancing her. "Good morning, honey bunny," I replied, kissing her back My heart is beating excitedly. Given all the love between us, it is now somewhat hard to believe that, not very long ago, I was just her employer, hiring her to dance at Wilde Times amusement park, my parents' primary business. She, of course, got her start as Gazelle's backup dancer, and Gazelle then sent her to audition at the park. We met, she got the job and the rest is history. We get up, shower, get dressed, and then eat breakfast today. I had offered, but she took the job of doing it. "You shouldn't have to work on your birthday," she told me. I didn't say anything back. I just went and sat down at the table and just waited. As I did so, I thought about the big day we had ahead of us. First was a visit with my parents, Uncle Levi and Aunt Lotta, my cousin Vixey and my other aunt from my. Since they were my parents' next door neighbors, and Vixey was not just my cousin, but my childhood best friend, they came over every year for my birthday. As well, both Judy and I had been given a day off from the park, despite the fact that the Spring weekend visiting season was in full swing. My parents were also taking a day off. Thankfully, my birthday fell on a Saturday this year. At this visit, I would be having cake with my family, and then opening gifts. After that, we would go home for a bit, then Judy would take me out to dinner. Then, she told me, she had a final surprise present for me that I needed to be ready for. I wondered what it could be. "What is it?" I asked. Judy looked at me from the kitchen. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise. Just know that you are really going to like it," she said. I couldn't wait. Finally, Judy brought the toast to the table. We eat together, and then we relax a bit.During that time, I get Happy Birthday calls from both my parents and hers. Soon enough, it is time to go. As always, I let Judy get dressed first. As she passes by me, she gives me a playful, flirtatious hip bump. I smile at her. She gets dressed, and then I do. We then head off to my parents' home for the big visit. When we get there, Mom opens the door and hugs me tightly. "Oh, Nick! Come in. Uncle Levi, Aunt Lotta, Vixey and Aunt Rachel are here already, as is your father," she said to me. She then greeted Judy. Since Judy was hired, the two of them had become close friends. Mom looked back through the door, excited that I had arrived. "Everyone, Nick and Judy are here!" she exclaimed. Judy and I walked in. As I guessed, the next person to come to me was Vixey. She had always been this way. Vixey was such a sweetheart of a vixen. She hugged me joyously. "Happy birthday, Nick! Wait until you see the present I got you!" she said. I smiled proudly at her. I loved hearing the joy in her voice. Back when we were kits, she was a regular visitor to the house, and she could always make me feel better if I was sad. In fact, if I was said, inviting Vixey over was the most common way of cheering me up. I looked at the fireplace. A bunch of nicely wrapped gifts waited for me, and I couldn't wait to see what was in them. Judy placed her main gift for me "I can't wait to see it, Vixey," I told her. Marian and Vixey led Judy and I into the kitchen, where the others were. They were just finishing up the birthday lunch: baked chicken with mashed potatoes and corn for us foxes, and carrot casserole for Judy. A delicious chocolate and strawberry cake sat on the counter in its plastic box, ready to be eaten. My relatives all gathered around and hugged me, wishing me a happy birthday. I hugged back, glad to have such a wonderful family. "Thank you, everyone," I said. Aunt Lotta smiled at me sweetly. "Wow, twenty-nine years old, a business fox, and a husband to a fine bunny. I still remember when you were just a kit playing with Vixey," she said. I remembered those days as well. "Everyone needs a friend. Mine just happened to also be my cousin," I replied. Vixey then turned her focus on her dance teacher Judy. Though Vixey was twenty-eight years old, born two months after me, and thus four years older than Judy like I was, they were still very close. Vixey did not work full time at the park, but she did occasionally join her there for dance sessions before the audience. Just as Judy was the Beauty of Bunnyburrow, Vixey had come to be called the Vixen Princess, a title she adored. Finally, lunch was ready, Dad and Mom prepped my plate and set it before me. The wondrous smell of both the chicken, corn and potatoes filled my nostrils. I loved it! It had been my favorite meal ever since I was old enough to eat it. My family members and Judy got their food too, and all sat down around me. We said a little family prayer for a long, happy life for me, and then we began eating. "So, what do you two have planned for tonight?" Aunt Lotta asked. I couldn't wait to say it, though I was subtle about it. I was so excited to see what Judy had in store for me. Taking myself back to the question, I smiled. "She's taking me out for dinner tonight," I replied. Everyone talked amongst themselves about it, and how we were a great couple. After lunch and cake, I opened my gifts, including some new nice shirts from Judy, and some brand new video games for my Paw-Box from Vixey. She had been right. I did love them. After that, we said goodbye, and headed home for a bit, my new goodies with us. We drove back home for a bit, where we relaxed and talked, as well as put up my new gifts. When it was time, we headed out to dinner to a favorite restaurant of ours. Because all restaurants in Zootopia and the surrounding areas were required to serve both predator and prey, the menus were separated by those two types. We predators had learned over time to use various non-sentient livestock, birds and fish as our main food, so that is how we could live with creatures that would have once been our prey, how I could date and be married to a bunny with no problem. I ordered some fish and chips, while Judy got a fresh carrot salad. She smiled at me. "After this, it's time for your surprise," she said flirtatiously. I was getting more thrilled by the minute. "Can't wait," I said. Finally, the time came. We arrived back at our apartment. Suddenly, Judy turned to me. It was obvious that she was up to something, and I couldn't wait to find out what. "Sparky, could you get comfortable and then turn off the main lights and only turn on the lamps, also turn on the TV with the volume down?" she asked, batting her eyes as she spoke. I nodded. "Yes, mam," she said. Judy and I vanished into our room. While I chose to just put on soft shorts without a shirt, as I often did when resting and sleeping. Judy went into our closet. Giving her some privacy to change, I went out into the living room and did as she asked, sitting on our little sofa. An instant later, she came out in her attractive, knee-length nightgown, amethyst purple in color. "Time for your surprise. I was planning a romantic end of the day for us," she said, swaying those wondrous hips a bit. I was happy. The surprise exceeded all my expectations. Judy flirtatiously walked over to the sofa, got up there, cuddled up to me, and kissed me with all the passion of one in love. An instant later, I joined in. This was perfect. "I love you, honey bunny," I thought, though I couldn't say it due to Judy's lips being pressed against mine. Indeed, this was my best birthday ever. I was having the best time. Category:Wilde Times in Zootopia continuity Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick's POV Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are married Category:Poem style Category:Oneshots Category:Fanfics Category:Stories Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PrinceBalto's stories Category:Zootopia AU's Category:AU fanfics